A thousand years
by Hermosa Pesadilla
Summary: Dimitri left Rose pregnant after the night in the cabin and now he's back with Tasha and guess what? She's pregnant...with his baby. Or is it? And is she slowly starting to fall back in love with him? And well Dimitri ever be a father to Vidia?
1. Impossible

He left me. Five years ago...for Tasha!

_Flashback._

"_Rose he left with Tasha Ozera an hour ago...he didn't tell you?" Alberta said standing right in front of me._

"_You're kidding right? Where is he?" I asked._

"_Rose _I`m sorry. I know that he was more the just a mentor to you." She said.

"_Is he really gone...Was it that obvious?" I asked._

"_No...But I know you and I know him. When you guys were together I could tell something was up." She explained oh... "Are you going to be okay?"_

_Tears stung in my eyes "I don`t know." I managed to cough out. I started crying and Alberta came over and gave me a hug. _

"_It`s going to be alright." She told me. I pulled myself together and Alberta told me to go to the nurses' office to go and sleep. She offered to walk me over but I told her I needed time to be alone for a while so I walked over there thinking of what did I do wrong? He told me he loved me, he took my virginity and he had the nerve to waltz out of here and go start a family with Natasha Ozera I walked in the office and said Alberta had sent me here._

"_Okay Rose, go sleep" Doctor O. Said. And I did just that. I woke up and glanced at the clock. Shit! I slept for longer than I thought. I woke up and Doctor O. Was with a thin brunette moroi who was coughing up a storm. She noticed mw and told the moroi that she'd be right back. _

"_Guardian Petrov came here earlier and told me to just let you sleep." She said kindly. I smiled well, faked smiled. God, I was so upset. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked. I chose that time to run to the bathroom and throw up? What the hell? Dhampirs never got sick. I walked out and felt Doc's stare on me. "Are you okay?" She asked. Was I? I felt the tears blur my vision._

"_I don't know." I cried out._

"_Rose have you been um...Sexually active?" She asked. I whipped my tears and stared at her. Was she crazy? "You know...have you had-"_

"_Yeah. I know it what it means!" I reassured her. She started at me waiting for the answer. "Just with a Dhampir. And I'm not pregnant." I stated with a smirk._

"_Then you wouldn't mind talking a test for shits and giggles." She asked._

"_Why? I'm not pregnant. I've only had sex with a Dhampir, okay?" I yelled. "I'm sorry I'm really stressed for um...grad." I lied. That was a terrible lie, stressed for graduation Rose, really?_

"_Rose Dhampirs don't just throw up out of the blue. Please?" She asked. I sighed and nodded._

_I went in to the bathroom and freakin' pissed on a stick. I walked out and waited ten minutes. Not that I need to because I'm not pregnant. _

"_Well congratulation Rose you are pregnant." I looked at her and burst out laughing. "Rose there have been studies on Dhampir girls getting pregnant when having a certain amount of moroi in them. You were brought back by Vasilisa you got part of her...you are pregnant with another Dhampirs baby." I stopped laughing and looked at her with that are-you-kidding-me look."So you are pregnant." She told me_

"_You couldn't have told me that before I slept with him!" I said to her making sure the moroi didn't here. "So like pregnant like, with a baby?" I asked. _

"_Yes, what else? Rose I'm going to need to know the father." She told me...yeah right._

"_I can't tell you." I said. She gave me a look saying that it would be confidential I could see it in her eyes that she wasn't going to tell anyone. "Dimitri." I said softly. Doctor O.'s eyes went huge. "He is the father._

"_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Someone screamed. I turned around. Lissa. Shit._

"_Lissa calm down please. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." I broke, I started crying again. I felt guilt through the bond._

"_Rose. I`m sorry. I just heard that and over-reacted. I didn`t think you would start crying." Lissa said. Doctor excused herself and said that we should talk._

"_He left to start a family with Tasha. He doesn`t even know." I sobbed._

"_Rose it`s going to be okay. I promise because I have some news to." She said. I looked up at her. "I`m pregnant," She told me for the second time today I burst out laughing._

"_So Christian grew a pair?" I asked still laughing. Lissa faked slapped._

"_Rose!" Lissa yelled. I snickered._

"_Lissa that`s great." I said and hugger her. "How far along?" I asked._

"_6-7 weeks." She confessed. I flared with anger._

"_And I`m only finding out now!" I screeched. She smiled this I`m-so-innocent smile. How can you stay mad at that? "I forgive you." I stated. "At least you told me." I got up and hugged her._

"_What are you going to do about Belikov?" I cringed at his name._

"_Nothing. He chose to leave." I stated._

"_Rose-" She started but I cut her off._

"_He doesn`t deserve it, he doesn`t deserve to know...and I`m going to need you to respect that decision." I told her sternly. She nodded._

"_I understand." she whispered._

_Flashback ended._

Nine months later Lissa`s baby boy was born. Andre Christian Dragmir-Ozera. He was beautiful; he had black hair like his father and his mothers jade-green eyes. I month later I had my baby girl. Vidia Vasalisa-Viktoria Hathaway. Yeah, a lot of Vs . It`s just that I wanted some connection and I remembered he had a sister named Viktoria. So that`s the reason for the Vs. She looked like Dimitri She had light brown hair and Dark brown chocolate eyes.

_"Hey Rose do you want me to pick Vid since I`m going to go get Andre?" _Lissa said through the bond.

_"Yes. Because I`m too busy freaking out that Tasha and Dimitri are coming in three days and you decided not to tell until yesterday_." I said through the bond. 

_"Sorry."_ She replied.

_"I`m just kidding."_ I reassured her. Even though I`m freaking out I`m not ready to see him and what about Vidia? Just then Eddie ran by me.

"Rose. Tasha and Guardian Belikov are here now. They came early to surprise Christian!" He said to me. I told everyone about the baby and Dimitri. He mumbled something else.

"What was that?" I asked him sternly.

" I don`t know if I should tell you but um..."

"WHAT?" I screeched.

"Tasha`s pregnant." He finale said. OMFG. Pregnant. "Rose calm down." Eddie told me and pulled me into a hug.

"Lissa just told me she is going to pick up Vidia and bring her home." I told him.

"Yeah, I know she is there now with Andre and Vidia she told me to come find you and warn you in advance." He said. Me and Eddie were teaching Classes at St. Vladmirs while Christian and Mia teach offensive magic and Lissa and Adrian are still trying to figure out Spirt.

"Okay, I`m calm." I replied.

"Christian freaked out; when he saw that Tasha was pregnant." Eddie said, god that hit me like a ton of bricks. "I`m really sorry Rose." He said. I smiled a sad smile.

"Is it even his?" I asked with a little bit of hope left. He nodded

"She made that very clear when she arrived." He said to me.

"Really?" I asked. We`re two minutes away from the house.

"She was all `Dimka this, Dimka that, Dimka and I are so happy`" He said. Damn.

"What was his reaction when he saw Vidia?" I asked. He didn`t know did he?

"He doesn`t know." Eddie said as if he read my mind. "He almost looked hurt-anyways were here." He said as we walked up the steps onto the porch. I was breathing deeply. "Hey guys were home." Eddie said as we walked in the door.

"Really?" I whispered to him with sarcasm.

"Mommy!" I heard my little monster say. I heard these of beat footsteps as she came running over a hugged me. I picked her up and carried her into the living room where everyone's eyes were on me.

"Rose, I'm so glad you're here how are you?" Tasha asked. I'm sure she really wanted to know/

"I'm good." I replied. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good. Sometimes I get sick but not so much anymore." She said.

"She looks a lot like you, you're daughter." Tasha stated. "Who is her father?" She asked. SHIT! I didn't know how to answer that.

"Ummm...Just some moroi, Adrian. Actually." I replied unconvincingly. I saw Dimitri tense up. It was the first time I acknowledge his presents.

"_Rose I can't believe you told them it was Adrian." Lissa said._

"_What was I suppose to do?" I asked. "Tell them who here real father is?" I asked._

"_I guess you're right." She said._

"So you and Adrian are together?" She asked. Bitch.

"Not anymore." I said. "Where's Andre?" I asked.

"He is watching a movie upstairs." Christian said.

"Mommy can I go watch it with him?" Vidia asked. I put her down on the floor and she ran up the stairs.

"So Aunt Tasha, why did you decide to come earlier?" Christian asked. I could tell he was like- you're sorta unwanted.

"We thought we'd surprise you." Tasha said.

"We were shocked." I said in a rude tone.

"_ROSE!"_

"We'll we couldn't wait to tell you about the baby." She said and smiled devilishly right at me.

"Well-" I started.

"Were really happy for you." Lissa interrupted and glared at me. "Both." Lissa said nodding at Guardian Belikov.

"Thank you Princess." He said. Oh my God, his voice. It was like a taunting nightmare, edless nightmare.

Just then Adrian walked in. Shit he didn't know he was playing fake daddy. "Wow, everyone is here." He stated.

"Isn't it great." Eddie said sarcastically.

"Lissa can you watch Vidia, Adrian and I need to talk." I gave Adrian that look that was like play along or die.

"Yeah we do." Adrian said. I grabbed his arm and walked outside. "What are they doing here? I thought they weren't coming for another week. And she's friggn' pregnant." He said.

"I know. She asked me who was Vidias father and I couldn't just be like it's your boyfriend and she sorta put me on the spot-"

"What did you do?" He asked.

"- I sort of told them that you were the father."

"Rose." He said.

"I'm sorry. I just had to; can you please play along with it?" I pleaded. "Please."

"What the hell happens when she sees me and calls me Adie." He asked...good question.

"We can just say that we didn't want her to know. Or something." I stated and put on a super cute-innocent smile.

"Rose your something else." He said and smiled.

"That's a yes. I love you."

"Yeah I'm pretty amazing." He said and pulled me into a hug. We walked back inside to the familiar long dark leather couch olive green walls and gold art work living room. They were talking about Lissa's wedding arrangements. Yeah, Christian purposed.

"So Mommy and Daddy worked everything out." Christian teased; He also knew I was lying. Dimitri tensed ant the word Daddy.

"Yes Pyro, everything is all good." I said with a smirk.

"So, Rose how did you come up the name Vidia?" Tasha asked me. Where were sitting in the living room she and Dimitri were sitting together on the couch, Lissa in one chair, Christian in the other Eddie on the other end of the couch and Adrian and I on the floor.

"Well, I don't really know. I just sorta thought it up or something. What about you do you have any names picked?" I asked politely. Lissa looked at me and smiled.

"Well, Dimka and I for a girl really like the name, Lena and for a boy we really like the name Alek." She stated.

"Those are cute." Lissa said. I liked Roses name for a boy um...what was it?" Lissa asked. Oh, yeah she was obsessed with that name.

"Jabar." I said.

"That's a cute name." Tasha said.

"Well anyway I have to go home and make dinner, so I'll talk to you guys later." I walked out of the living room and walked up the stars in to the familiar dark blur sports theme room that belonged to Andre.

"Vidia? It's time to go sweetie." I said. She truly did remind me of Dimitri. She was like him in so many ways it made me want to cry.

"Okay, Mommy. Bye-bye Andre." She said. And waved to him, I went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Auntie Rose." He said.

"Bye." I replied. Vidia had already ran down the stairs and I could hear her loud voice.

"Bye Auntie V. Bye Adie" She said. I walked back into the living room and said bye to everyone I was about to leave when Tasha asked another one of her repulsive questions.

"Why doesn't Vidia call Adrian 'Daddy'?" She asked faking a polite smile. Seriously what does he see in that scar-faced Bitch?

"We decided that to avoid complications that we weren't going to introduce Adrian as Daddy, because he can't always be around and we didn't want her to think that he didn't care for her cause he does." I replied. Then she turned her head to Adrian.

"You okay with this?" She asked.

"Does it matter?" I snapped.

"So Aunt Tasha, what's it like in L.A.?" Christian asked clearly covering up me being all bitchy.

"Anyways, Bye." I said I heard byes in the distance as I walked away, with Vidia hand in hand.

"Mommy, who was that giant sitting with Lady Ozera?" She asked. Was she referring to Dimitri? That's hilarious.

"What Giant?" I asked.

"The one with that talked funny." She said. I picked her up because I could tell she was tired of walking already.

"His name is guardian Belikov; he taught me how to fight." I told her. She looked amazed. She was going to be an amazing guardian one day, like her dad.

"Will he teach me?" She asked. I froze. Ummm...

"Maybe if you ask him." I stated. I didn't know if he would, but he might. I walked up the familiar driveway and onto the steps. I set my baby girl down and found the keys in the bottom of my purse and opened the door. My house as a lot smaller then Lissa and Christians. Mia lived with us to. She was a huge help with Vidia, when I was teaching. I walked and made some spaghetti for Vid. Just then I heard the door open and close.

"Where is my Lil' Vidia?" I heard Mia ask. Walking toward the kitchen...or so I guessed.

"Auntie Mia!" She shouted and jumped off her chair and ran into Mia's embrace.

"Careful." I told her. "You know how I feel about you jumping off the chairs." I said.

"Sorry, mommy."

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Mia asked. Opening the fridge and pouring some juice into a glass.

"Guess who decided to come a week earlier?" I asked.

"No!" She exclaimed. Spitting out her juice she he had a wide grin and her doll-like face. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with the light over the counter.

"Yeah!" I replied.

**So I started this story and I know it's done so many times before but I really wanted to try so here is the first chapter. Please, please, please review. I have been kinda down cuz of lack of reviews in my Mortal Instrument story so I hope that a lot of people will review and like my story. Please I'm open to criticism. Shanks!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	2. Thanks for the explaination

"Motherfu-" Mia started. I cleared my throat nudging to my daughter sitting on the kitchen counter chair staring at us. "Vid why don't run upstairs and color while me and mommy have an adult talk." Mia said to my daughter. She hopped of the chair and I heard the pitter patter of her feet as she ran up the stairs.

"She's pregnant." I stated.

"What?" Mia shrieked. "No way?"

"Way." My expression dropped.

"Rose Hun, It's going to be okay." She stated. "You should tell him." She said. Walking around the counter so we were standing shoulder to shoulder.

"Ha, yeah right." I said.

"_Rose do you and Mia want to come over for dessert? Of course with Vidia also...Tasha's killing me! Please?_ Lissa asked through the bond.

"_It's been 25 minutes." _ I stated.

"_Please?" She begged._

"Do we want to go to Lissa's a put her out a misery?" I asked Mia.

She scrounged her nose. "If we have to." She said and laughed.

"_We'll come."_ I said.

Mia and I stood there for 30 seconds of pure silence then I finally piped up. "We should go."

"Yeah we should." Mia replied.

"Vid?" I called. From down stairs.

"Yeah mommy?" She replied. She can running down with marker on her face and a picture with a bunch of squiggly lines on it that was clearly her drawing. I laugh soundlessly.

"Let's go to aunty Vs for dessert. " I said.

"Can I ask Guardian Belikov if he'll train me?" She asked her Dimitri-eyes were shining up at me in her cute puppy-dog face. "Aunty Mia do you think he will? I hope so. I want to be badass like mommy." She said. Mia burst out laughing.

"Honey, we shouldn't say those words. They're bad."

"Okay, sorry mommy, you say dem all the time." She said.

"Well don't." I said. Bending down and zipping up her winter jacket.

"Okay," she said giggling. "Let's go."

"Yeah, Rose let's go." She said mimicking my daughter. "I just can't wait any longer to see Tasha." Mia said cheery with sarcasm laced in every word.

"Shut up!" I said. She started laughing. Vidia came over and grabbed Mia hand. "Mia, I know those aren't my jeans you're wearing." I said, even though I knew they were.

"Run!" She said to Vidia and they both took off in the direction of Lissas house.

"Hey?" I said. Then I realized telling them to stop was pointless so I ran and caught up with them and we made our back to Lissas.

"Knock, Knock." Mia said as she opened the door. Vidia ran into the living room screaming.

"Aunty Lissa I missed you."

"You think I'd had been months." I murmured. "It's been half an hour." I said.

"Rose!" Christian said mocking my daughter.

"Christian." I said mocking him. "Yummy, desert. " I stated. I made my way over to the table.

"Hello Mia." I heard lady bitch face say from behind me. I turned and saw her in the flesh holding Dmitri's hand in a tight grasp. He was wearing his guardian Mask. Interesting.

"Hi. Um...Tasha how are you?" She asked politely. In the other room you could hear Vidia bossing around Andre...just like her mom. "Andre, NO!" Was all you could hear from the other room.

"I'm great, well more than great." She said. Bitch.

"Yes I heard, how are you feeling?" She asked walking toward the cupboard and grabbing a glass.

"Good." She said. Still holding Dimitri's hand. Like let loose a little. Mia had managed to grab some water and spill it on herself in the short period.

"Damn." She said.

"Hey!" Liss and I said at the same time.

"There are young children in the next room." Lissa finished for us with fake hurt. She could be an actress she's actually really talented, she can cry on the spot and everything.

"Don't believe that hurt Mia she could be an actress. It's all fake." Christian said.

"No kidding." Mia replied with her little doll-like smirk. "Oh, Lissa, here's the chocolate you wanted." Mia said digging in her purse and pulling out some exotic mint chocolate that we searched hours for.

"Yeah, we've wouldn't have gotten you one Christian but we don't like you." I said walking over and patting him on the shoulder.

"MOMMY!" I heard a very loud, very high-pitched scream and then the pitter-patter of little feet. "That was not nice." She stated.

"That's right." Christian said folding his arms over his chest as she did.

"Yeah what do you have to say for yourself?" Lissa said.

"Mia, grab the cookies and run!" I whispered loudly.

Vidia started laughing. "Mommy, you do not get to take that cook-ies." She said. Running over to me. "I want the cookiesss!"

"No. I want them." I fought She said stomping her foot. Christian burst out laughing as well as Liss and even Dimitri had a smile on his face. Dimitri. My heart ached for him. I really want to tell him. But I can't. He is going to be such a good father for that baby even if it is Tasha's baby.

So we all sat down and talked like civilized people. Of course Christian had to make a comment about the nine cookies I ate but that's okay.

I looked at the clock. "Shi-izz" I said. "We got to go Vidia has to go to bed." I turned around to see her and Andre passed out the rug.

"I can keep them here tonight and you can pick her up tomorrow. She won't want to walk home in the snow, we got a tone of it. So you and Mia go." Lissa said. "It's not like it's a first." She smiled.

"Okay, but if she wakes up-"

"Call you." Lissa finished. "I got it don't worry."

"Okay, goodnight you guys." Mia said grabbing her coat.

"Goodnight."

I got home and marched up the stairs and fell asleep.

The next morning the phone rang or at least I though it was morning turns out it was two in the morning. "Rose, Vidia keeps screaming that she wants her mommy. She won't let anyone go near her. She just keeps screaming." Lissas worried voice said filling the phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I said. I slipped on my uggs and my jacket and was out ther door and at Lissas in the next five minutes.

I walked in their house and everyone was awake trying to calm her down.

"Dimitri has her calm." _I think it's a sign._ Lissa said. I rushed to the living room where Dimitri was holding tear-stained Vidia. I ran to her.

"Honey, what's a matter?" I asked. She was holding on to Dimitri for gear life. I tried to get her form him but all I heard was "NO."

"I can take her home, um...if you'll allow me to." Dimitri said. Damn.

"Sure." I said. This is going to be an awkward walk. And 2 minutes later we were out the door and the air was filled with an awkward silence and I just can't take it anymore.

"Just so you know I'm not mad anymore." I stated. Vidia had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Neither am I." He replied. That made me furious I stopped walking. So did he.

"Why the hell would you have a reason to be mad at me?" I ask angry.

"Well, let's see, how old is Vidia?" He asked. God the way he said Vidia could make my heart melt.

"Three months ago she turned four." I stated, where was he going with this?

"Well if I do remember correctly, five years ago we were together,-"

"Then you left!" I finished smirking at him.

"Then I left," He repeated. " And I'm guessing you had her in your stomach for nine months?" He asked.

"Oh, good job." I stated with heavy sarcasm. He started walking again, so I ran up to fallow him. He finished.

"You said three months ago she turned four. So three months plus nine months in your stomach equals a year. She's four, so that year plus four equals five. You slept with Adrian five years ago. Either before or after I left. Didn't even waste time did you? " He asked very harshly.

He was pissed; I don't think I've ever seen him that pissed off before, even when he caught me and Jesse making out.

"Look, It is not like I planned becoming pregnant and I was just upset umm..." Come on rose think! "I was upset at you for leaving so I got drunk and yeah you umm get the point."

"So he took advantage of you." He stated. No only he would think that.

"No he didn't he was drunk to, it was just a mistake, but-" I couldn't finish I was interrupted.

"Same, Tasha got pregnant because I was drunk and so was she, It was a mistake. We weren't actually together but we thought it would be best for the baby." He said. Wow.

"Well, that baby is going to be the best mistake of your life." I said honestly and caught his eyes. I blushed. I actually blushed. What the hell? I looked away and walked up the familiar driveway and the porch. I unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Nice place," He stated.

"Thanks. Her room is up here," I said and walked up the stairs to the familiar purple room. She had purple bed with white and yellow flowers and a dark purple bed. I opened her bed and Dimitri laid her down and pulled the blankets over her. We walked out of the room and back down the stairs. "Thank you, how did you calm her down?" I asked.

"I don't really know. I just did." He said calmly and turning to face me. I looked into his eyes for a brief moment then looked away. "Any chance of you going back to sleep?" He asked with a smile, which made my heart flutter.

"No, I don't know why she freaked out liked that." I stated with frustration.

"Roza, I wanted-"

"Don't call me that, you have know right." I snapped.

"Let me explain." He said moving closer to me with his hands up in the defensive position. I nodded my head telling him to go on. " I thought it would be best if I left. I was doing it for you." I stated.

"BS!" I screeched. "Is that why you slept with me first?" I asked.

"No, when we were together, I wanted to stop-"

"Wanted to stop?" I asked angrily. "Wanted to STOP?" I asked louder.

"No that came out wrong. I meant that I tried to stop, but I couldn't because I loved you and I knew right then and there that you loved me to and I didn't want to stop. It felt too good." He replied.

I didn't realize I had tears in my eyes until now. "Look Dimitri, it's late and I'm tired so, thanks again for helping me but, goodnight." I said and opened the door gesturing him to leave. Yeah he didn't get the hint he shut the door.

"No I really need you to understand." He said. Just leave its 2 in the morning.

"I get it. Still think it was wrong though." I said and caught his eyes and I batted them and bit my lip seductively. Wow, was I being flirtatious? He looked so good. I could seriously jump his bones right now, run my hands trough is hair, over his hard rock rippling chest. Wow stop.

"Ah, what were you saying?" I asked.

"Umm…nothing."

"Shut up!" Mia said from up stairs. "It's two in the morning." She groaned. Oops.

"Okay, well thank you for the explanation, but I hate to break it to you, I can't forgive you." I explained. "Right now." I added.

"I get it, anyways," He said re-opening the door and walking in out. He turned and faced me. "Goodnight Roza." This time I didn't correct him, just shut the door and went to check on my baby girl.

**Wow guys, sorry that update took a long time. Not even going to give excuses. Awks. Anyways review plz, I know I don't deserve, but I'm begging.**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	3. Mazur, Belikov

Thank god. She was still sleeping. It freaks me out. I have no idea what that was about. Anyways might as well go to sleep (If I can). Yep and I could.

I woke up to Mia getting out of the shower, then my daughter jumping in the bed. "Mommy, mommy wake up! I wanna go play in the snow!" She screamed.

"Okay sweetie." I got out if bed and there was a knock on the door. Grrr...I quickly put my hair up and then went to answer the door I could hear the blow dryer turning on it was Lissa.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed. I was too shocked to say anything.

"No friggn way!" Mia yelled from up the stairs. How does she hear everything? She ran down the stairs.

"This means, the wedding is going to be after the baby is born, because I just found out I'm 2 and a half months pregnant. It's going to be in 8 months and Rose?"

"Yeah?" I wondered.

"That's how long Dimitri and Tasha will be staying. They'll have their baby here to." She said.

"Are you shitting me?" I asked in my congratulations- you've- just- pissed- off- Rosemarie- Hathaway voice.

"I'm sorry Rose!" She pleaded and then I felt guilt through the bond. "I'm really sorry!" She repeated and then started crying.

"OMG! You forgot they were emotional." Mia said. "What do we do?" She asked. "This is your fault."

"NO it's not, you do something about it." I said completely ignoring the crying Lissa.

"You do something about it." She yelled.

"Guys can we stop pretending like I'm not right here." Lissa wept. "God, I know I'm a screw up, but Damn." She said and ran off.

"Damn." Mia said. "We have to go get her."

"You mean you have to go get her." I said.

"NO!" She said.

"I'll get her." Vidia said, all in her coat and boots and ran out the door.

"Vidia." Mia and I chimed together. I quickly slipped on my uggs and ran out the door without a jacket.

"Vidia!" I yelled. "Vidia!" I yelled again. I ran all the way to Lissas house. I burst open the door.

"Rose, why is Lissa crying? What the hell do you say to her?" Christian asked.

"She's really upset." Tasha piped in.

"I don't really give a rats ass of she's upset, where's my daughter?" Iasked.

"What do you mean? She's not here Rose." Christian said.

"Damn it! She ran out of the house saying that she was going to make Lissa feel better." I said. "Where could she have gone?"

"Maybe you should tell her father." Tasha offered.

"He left to go to the court." I said. HA!

"I can help you look." Dimitri said, with worried.

"She can look on her own." Tasha said and glared at me.

"It's a missing kid Tasha; I'm going to do whatever I can to find her." Dimitri said sternly.

"Okay let's go." I said and we both ran out the door.

"We should go back to your house and, see if she ran back." Dimitri suggested.

"Okay, good plan." I said an we pretty much ran home. "MIA!" I screamed. She turned the corner to the entrance way and her eyes widened when she saw me with him.

"Where's your daughter? And how's Lissa?" She asked.

"You mean Vidia didn't come back?" I asked.

"Did you lose her?" She asked. "Oh my god I'll help you look." Mia said and went to get her coat.

"No, you have to stay here just in case she comes back." I said, grabbed a coat since I forgot one the first time, and opened the door and shot out of my house.

"What's her favourite place?" He asked.

"She likes to spend time with Alberta." I said. "She could be in her office." She always likes talking to Alberta and Alberta loves her.

"Okay, let's check there." He said and we walked to Alberta's office, we didn't want to run right by her or anything. We walked in the very familiar building and knocked on her office door. She answered it almost instantly. "Rose and umm...Guardian Belikov? I didn't think you were coming for another six days or so and nice PJ's Rose." She said with a very fake smile well, to me it was all sarcasm but to Dimitri. Yikes!

"That's beside the point." I said. "My daughter isn't in here is she?" I asked.

"No, why?" She asked.

"She ran out the door this morning and I don't know where she went so I checked Lissas and Dimitri said he would help out. Any ways if you see her call me." I said and ran out of the building.

After another half an hour of looking Dimitri murmured a "Damn."

"I'm such a bad mother." I stated.

"No you're not." He reassured me.

"God, Where is she? I'm such a bad parent." I said freaking out.

"You're an excellent mom." He said and looked into my eyes.

"No I'm not, I can't even tell her who her real father is, and I can't even admit to her why I lie to people about her father, it's hard." I said tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey, stop it were going to find her-wait what do you mean lie to people about her real father? You told everyone she was Adrian's." I looked up and met his eyes. "She isn't Adrian's is she?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I said that because I didn't want anyone to think I'm a whore." I said still crying. "I didn't need you thinking I was whoring around after you left." I said. I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Roz-se, I'm not going to tell anyone." He replied. "I mean, I don't like the idea of some idiot taking advantage of you and then leaving but...I did the same thing." He stated.

"We should keep looking." I said quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah." He said. We walked over to the elementary side and I saw her sitting on the swings. Oh my god I saw her! Who was she with?

"Dear god," Dimitri said. "It's Zemy." He said. Who?

"Who the hell is that?" I said, running towards her. "Vidia!" I said, she jumped off the swing and ran into my arms the man she was with got off and walked over to us. By that time Dimitri caught up to me.

"Belikov." The man said and nodded. Dimitri did the same but replied:

"Mazur. What were you doing with her?" He asked.

"She was off wondering around and she looks like you Rose, so I asked her where she was going and she said the swings so." He finished.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I asked quite rudely if I do say so myself.

"Yeah, well no, but soon you will." He said and walked off. I looked at my daughter.

"Honey, why did you run?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make aunty V feel better but then I got lost and you said if I ever got lost to go towards the swings." She said, that's right, damn. I forgot. "But then I didn't know where the swings were and then the man said he would help me so he did." She said. "I'm sorry mommy." She said and started crying.

"Honey its okay, just don't do it again." I said.

"Guardian Belikov!" Vidia explained.

Hi Sweetheart." He said.

"Will you train me like you trained my mommy?" She asked. He looked at me and I nodded.

"Of course Sweetheart." He replied.

I her face lit up. "Yay!" She replied.

"_OMG! Rose I heard that you couldn't find Vidia, I'll help you look."_ Lissa said through the bond.

"_Dimitri and I found her, I'll come over and explain."_ I replied.

"_KK"_ She said.

"Vid?" I said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Let's go to aunt Lissa`s." I pronounced.

"Okay." She said taking my hand. "I'm sorry for scaring you mommy." She said. "And guardian Belikov, thank you for help find me."

"Helping." I corrected.

"I'm just glad your okay sweetheart." He replied. After we all raced to Lissas house, Vidia won of course.

"Why sweetheart?" I asked Dimitri as we walked up the driveway.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You keep calling her sweetheart." I stated. "Why?" I asked smiling.

"Suites her Milaya." He replied.

"Pushing your luck." I said opening the door to Lissa's. I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Good you found her." Christian said, as we walked into the living room.

"Thank god!" Lissa said getting out of her chair, and then she just sat back down.

"Lissa, how do you feel?" Tasha asked, obviously talking about the pregnancy. Dimitri went to sit next to her on the couch.

"Fine." Lissa said. "Not nauseous at all." She said.

Christian got up and picked up Andre.

"Daddy, can you get me some orange juice?" He asked.

"Yeah," He said walking over to the kitchen. "Do you guys want some?" He asked grabbing a glass for Andre.

"No." Tasha replied. "You`re not supposed to have vitamin D when you're _pregnant_." She said smirking at me. Dimitri seemed too noticed and tensed.

"Yeah," Lissa added trying to make everything less awkward. "We`re not supposed to."

"Vidia will have some." I said after she whispered it in my ear because she is too shy to talk now, she cracks me up.

"Okay, anyone else?" He asked. No answer. "Okay." He said and poured to glasses for the little ones.

He came back with a glass of orange juice for Vidia and handed to her he was still carrying Andre who had his own glass of orange juice in his hand.

"Where is Eddie?" I asked.

"You`re house, with Mia." Lissa replied smiling.

"Great!" I said with fake enthusiasm. They were probably dirtying the sheets.

Three hours later I went back home with my daughter. Eddie had left and it was just the three of us, we had Dora on for Vidia to watch, Mia was reading and I was on my laptop.

"Over there, over there!" Vidia was screaming at Dora on the T.V. I opened up my e-mail and clicked o the new message.

_Rosemarie, _

_Me and your father are here and will be coming to visit; he would love to meet you and Vidia so behave yourself. We will be by tomorrow around 10-ish._

_Love,_

_Mom._

I wanted to pull all of my hair out. The last thing I needed was my mom coming and meeting my dad. Why god, why? Why? Why? Why now? Why me? AHHHHHH...

"That was a big sigh there kiddo." Mia said to me. I looked at her and I can almost imagine my face, it's the face I give when I'm like are you kidding me? "Sorry I ever said anything." She added and couldn't help but laugh.

` "You should be." I said.

"So D-I-M-I-T-R-I is looking good." Mia said with a smirk.

"That's very bold of you." I stated pretending to read another e-mail and not caring, pretending to not cause I care.

"I forgot to ask how was he in B-E-D?" She asked as if asking for the time.

"Hello Mia, my daughter is right there." I stated still interested in my fake e-mail.

"I'm going to get my jammies on, mommy." She said she leaped of the couch and I heard her run up the stairs.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"No!" She yelled.

"So..." Mia started.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Adrian's Vidias father." I stated with the familiar smirk she wore earlier.

"Tasha's not here my little petunia, so how was he? Come on he's like gorgeous, like panty dropping gorgeous. Just tell." She squealed.

"Do you hear yourself when you talk or are you just barfing up random words" I asked.

"Oh, come on, whenever I see him I just want to tear his shirt off and lick his abs." I stared at her and then she realized she actually said that. "I mean I don't actually want to do that cause he's you're guy-"

"Tasha's guy." I corrected.

"Yeah I forgot about that, I'm going to shut up now." She said getting out of her chair and opening the cupboard.

"Hey, can you get me a glass of water?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"Sure Hun," She replied giving me a fake smirk. God love her.


	4. Take his shirt off

You know god has for sure laid a god damn hand when you're up at two in the morning with your four year old daughter because she doesn't want to sleep.

"Mommy, I'm not tired anymore." She said yawning.

"Really? I think you are." I aid picking her up and bringing her upstairs d laying her down on her bed. "Vidia you have to go to sleep otherwise Guardian Belikov won't train with you tomorrow." I told her knowing that would work.

"Mommy, go away I need to sleep to train with Guardian Belikov." She whispered.

"Okay, I'm leaving." I said and exited her purple room. I turned around to say goodnight but she was already asleep. Then I followed her lead and went to my sleep ad passed out.

"Rosie…Rosie….ROSE!" I shot up startling Lissa who was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I looked at my clock: 1:28pm. "Crap, where is Vidia?" I asked.

"Dimitri acme over and picked her up they're training at the gym, you can go over there now." She explained. "I just feel bad for you because Mia answered the door and who knows what she said to him." She e said and giggled.

"Dear god…so why are you here?" I asked.

"Well, I have a doctor's appointment in a couple of hours and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" She asked.

I got up and hugged her. "Of course I will." I exclaimed. "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, there's just been a lot going on right now-"

"Rose, I get it, but right now you should probably go to the gym." She told me.

"Right." I got up and I heard the door slammed which told me Lissa left. I walked to my bathroom brushed my teeth put my hair in a ponytail, Mia must be out with Eddie ice she's not here. I grabbed a doughnut and waltzed out of the door and made my way over to the gym. I opened the door and immediately heard my little girl laughing her head off.

She saw me and her face light up. "Mommy! Guardian Bewikov is showing my how to fight. I soooo good." I heard Dimitri chuckle something that I quickly learned was rare.

"Was he?" I asked.

"_Rose, I forgot to tell you Mia said your mom and so guy came over around ten, and that she's coming back around five tonight_." Lissa said through the bond.

"_Okay, thanks."_ I replied. Crap I forgot she was coming with Daddy dearest.

"Mommy, he, he said this mommy, he said that I'm going to be an amazing guardian he said that!" She exclaimed. I just had to laugh at that comment. Even Dimitri laughed.

"Well, I'm sure he's right." I re-assured her.

"I'm going to the water fountain." She sad and took off.

"Hey." Dimitri said. That's when I first actually looked at him; he was wearing shorts and a skin tight shirt that showed off all is muscles and I wish he would take off. Whoa, stop thinking like that.

"He, thanks for coming and getting her." I said not making eye contact with him.

"Yeah, it's no problem." He said. "So, you were asleep?" He asked. I blushed a little.

"Yeah, Vid woke up at two and didn't want to go to sleep, clearly she can go with six hours of sleep and I'm very jealous because I can't." I finished dragging out the last little bit. "Did Tasha like the idea of you training with my girl?" You're girl I mentally added. Our girl.

"She doesn't have to." He snapped. "Sorry, Tasha and I fought last night, I'm pissed." He stated. Do you think it's fair that I want to go to the damn doctor's appointment with her?" He asked. Well…yeah.

"Yes." I stated. "And you guys fighting about that is the dumbest thing ever so go kiss and make up and go to the doctor's appointment with her." I said and laughed.

"Your right, I just needed to let that out." He said. I heard the door open and Vidia came back in with Eddie how must of just showed up.

"Hey, Edison. Where is Mia?" I asked. I looked round and Vidia was running laps in the gym, well running in a circle in the gym.

"She's back at the house, so are you two staying to train for a bit?" He asked.

"I promised to go to Lissa doctors appointment with her." I said. "Sorry."

At this point Vidia stopped running and came over to Dimitri, Eddie and I. "I member your name no. I member mommy said she hated you one time" I looked at Dimitri astonished that she said that.

"Vidia, are you kidding me right now?" I asked her.

"Did I make a joke?" She asked sticking her but out to the side and crossing her head over her chest. Dimitri actually laughed and of course so did Eddie.

"I never said that." I assured him even though I distinctively remember say that I truly hated him…oh well a little white lie never hurt anyone.

"I'm sure." He said sarcastically. "Anyways I have to run. Bye." Vidia ran up a gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Guardian Belikov." She screamed and smiled.

"No problem, sweetheart." He said and walked out of the gym.

"Eddie, you want to watch my kid for a while?" I asked. I looked over at Vidia who was nodding her head.

"Well I don't know…" He said jokingly and smiled.

"Please!" She begged.

"Okay." He agreed. I mouthed 'Thank you' to him and kissed my baby girl and told her that I would see her later. Now I headed home…to where Ma was waiting for me.

"OMG. Dimitri looked so good today, hot damn." Mia said as I walked through the door.

"Mia what would have happened if Dimitri was with me, huh?" I asked.

"Um... that would have been super embarrassing. But, man he showed up and was like looking fly and all, and I thought that he would for sure have his shirt off training so I followed them to the gym, but he didn't take it off." I she for real?

"Yeah he's going to take is shirt off with a four year old kid." I said in a 'come on, get real' tone. "Like seriously."

"Oh, man I so jealous of you- you got to take him to bed." She whined.

"Yeah well it couldn't have been that great, he left the next morning." I remarked. FML.

"Yeah, so are you going to Lissa's appointment?" She asked grabbing for an apple.

"Yeah are you? I asked. She nodded.

"_Rose can you come to the doctors now? My appointment got moved up."_ Lissa said through the bond.

"_Yeah."_ I replied. Ad out loud I said. "Mia we have to-" She showed me her phone n it a tet from Lissa.

"Let's go." She said. Then I noticed she was wearing my skirt.

"Are you for real? Like that's my skirt!" I exclaimed more loudly then I had originally planned. Woops.

"Sorry, but we can't be late. And you look good today, I love your tights and the shirt and the heels." She said a smiled and very innocent smile.

"Yeah, okay." Said and walked out the door. We decided t walked for some deranged reason.

We walked in the office and saw Lissa immediately sitting down we joined her. "Did you have a lovely stroll down here?" She asked.

"Yeah we were talking about how rose should dress up in sexy lingerie and 'surprise' Dmitri." Mia replied with her smooth voice and gorgeous smile while looking at me and winking. Lissa raised an eyebrow. Oh, so everyone could do that now?

"What did you really talk about?" She asked smiling her mature smile flipping her blonde curls back.

"Hey, how did you know we weren't really talking about that? Maybe Rose has decided to become a hooker. Maybe Dimitri is paying Rose for sex. Maybe-"

"Mia shut up before someone hears you. We walked and gossiped, per use. " I said.

"Hey man, I'm sorry, caught up in the moment." She replied laughing. "Could you imagine?" She asked still laughing.

"Princess, you can come on in." A lady with auburn hair said. She wore it long, not as long as mine of course because mine went down to my butt and she defiantly looked young. She couldn't have looked much older than me, maybe a couple years. She was really pretty. She looked vaguely familiar. Lissa got up and Mia and I followed.

The room looked really plain there were two chairs and then the big chair that Lissa would sit/ lie down in. She went and sat down in it. The lady introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Evren Mazur; I'll be your doctor." Mazur…where have heard that before?

"Hi, I'm Lissa and please call me that. These are my friends Mia and Rose." She said in her polite voice. I wasn't sure if it was just me but he gaze lingered on me a little bit longer than theirs.

"So, let's get you checked up. You can lie down and I'm going to put something on your stomach and it's going to be very cold." She explained in an all too familiar voice… almost like mine. Weird. "There's our baby." She said. Mia got out of the chair to get a close look at the sonogram. "I'll leave you guy's aloe for a minute." She said and smiled and left.

"Liss, I'm so happy for you." She said to Lissa while tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Lissa it's amazing." I said not sounding sure. I was a little shaken up by that doctor.

"You don't sound thrilled." Lissa countered. _"What's going on?"_ Lissa asked through the bond, I felt worry through the bond.

"_Nothing."_ I promised. Even thought I was a little un-easy about that doctor. "I'm so happy for you." I exclaimed. And I was. Evren walked back in.

"So, I'm going to see you back in about seven weeks, for now I have these vitamins for you twice a day. Okay?" She said.

"Of course." Lissa said sternly.

"Here is my number if you're having any problems. Call me."

"Will do." Lissa assured her. She got out of the chair and we walked out of that office. " I got seven-teen missed texts messages from Christian saying 'Where are you, home my aunt is killing me with the questions even Belikov can't shut her up'" She said. I laughed.

"Let's go." A said and Lissa drove us back to Lissa's house.

"Hey guys." Tasha greeted us, and looked at me with disgust.

"Rose, Eddie texted me… he has your child." She informed me. Aha…goody.

"Okay, should go get her or…?"

"He is coming here." She said. "And Adrian is coming home today, he texted me." She said. I'm pretty sure my face lit up. Yes!

"Thank god." I said.

"Wouldn't Adrian have told you first?" Tasha asked.

"No, he can do and say just about anything, and I wouldn't care." I said, "We're not together." I said for I'm pretty sure the fiftieth time in that past three days.

"Oh, well I just thought-" Dimitri cleared his throat basically telling Tasha to shut up. Bitch please.

"It's not really fair that you're lying to your daughter." Tasha said.

"It's not fair that you come here and tell me how to take care of my daughter." I yelled.

"Tasha." Dimitri warned.

That moment Eddie and Vidia walked in. "Aunty Mia." She said.

"Hi baby girl." Mia said and picked her up.

"Hi, mommy, haven't seen you a couple hours but that's cool." I said mocking the little girl.

"I'm sorry mommy." She said breaking out of Mia's grasp.

"Nope." I said and picked up Andre. "I don't need your apologizes." I said and I glanced at the clock. I put Andre back down. " is that the time, Vidia and I have to run." I said.

There was a bunch of goodbyes and I'm guessing there was a super loud one from Tasha. I didn't stick around to hear I zipped up Vidias coat she put on her boots an away we went to meet daddy. Yay…

**Done! I'm so sorry about the wait. And the spelling I got a new computer and the keyboard is weird so…please review I have 26 reviews I want to try and get 50! Do you think I can do it. I might have some more spare time to write if I did. Please review!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	5. Medical files

I walked in ad looked at the clock 4:59…crap.

_Knock knock knock…_

I walked to the door and opened it.

No way.

There she was red hair and all. Janine Hathaway she was wearing some very tight jeans like the looked like they were painted on, like the kind of jeans I would wear, and a black lacy top. And…

"You! You kidnapped my daughter." I screeched.

"I disagree." He said with an accent? Sort of.

"Rosemarie. That is not how you speak to your father." My mom said and walked into my house. MY FATHER!

"Are you shitting me right now?" I asked/yelled. "He kidnapped my daughter." I stated.

"No, she was wandering off and I found her she looked like you and Bel-" He didn't finish that sentence but I know for sure what he was going to say!

"Mr. Mazur! Grandma!" Vid came running over. Well her little off beat run kind of thing. Wait, Mazur?

"Wait? Mazur? As in Evren Mazur?" I asked. I'm confused. My mom and Mazur exchanged nervous glances. "Vidia, why don't you go get that nice picture that you drew so we can show Grandma." I said. She got all excited and ran up the stairs. "Be careful." I said.

"Who is she? This better not be a conversation like, 'hey this is your father and you have a sister'." I said giving them a stern look.

"Rose-" My dad started.

"What's even your first name, old man?" I asked angrily.

"Abe, little girl." He said. Huh, he was wearing jeans to.

"I'm not a child." I said. Jeez I sounded like I was spitting nails.

"Then stop acting like one." My wonderful mother piped in.

"Mommy, I can't find." She yelled down.

"Keep looking." I yelled back.

"It was a year and a half before you were born that I had your sister." My mom explained. I started breathing very heavily. This can't be happening. "I let her live with your father. She was my first born."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I screamed. "This is not the thing you keep from somebody." I think I'm going to have a meltdown. I'm hyperventilating.

"Rosemarie, calm down." My mother said in the scary calm voice.

"How could you do that to me?" I screamed. "That is not something to keep a secret!" I said tears running down my face. I'm pretty sure Vidia found her picture but knew enough not to come down.

"Rose," My mom started. "I know this is hard for, but it's hard for us to." She said her voice, very shaky.

"Rose, she's going to come over. She wants to talk to you." My father explained in stern tone. I looked around and a familiar person I realized that I had no idea who they really were.

"Mom, I don't even know who you are anymore." I said whipping my tears. "I just can't believe you lied to me like that." I said. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Abe said.

"Hi, daddy." I heard her voice say. She walked into the room. "Mother." She spat. Instantly we had a stare down. I was eyeing her, she looked like me.

"Oh my god, we both can't stand our mother, we really are sisters." I said with fake enthusiasm. I shouldn't just be meeting my sister right now, it's wrong. "Did you know it was me earlier today?" I asked.

"No." she replied almost immediately. "I didn't even know about you," She started. "Because she," She pointed to mom, "she didn't tell me anything!" She said raising her voice and that last part.

"Where's Quinn?" Abe asked. What?

"Who's Quinn?" I asked awkwardly because everyone else knew who she was.

"I have a daughter." Evren explained. "She's five and a half. I had her when I was eighteen to." She carried on.

"Look, I know this is a lot to take in so we're all going to home." My mom said.

"Fine." My mom and Abe said goodbye and left quickly. Thank god. "Evren, do you have a place to stay? I know you recently moved here-"

"I don't." She said. I wanted offer her to say here, but she was still a stranger. I looked up into her worried eyes and I saw my own. I know what it was like to be her.

"Do you and your daughter want to stay here?" I asked. "I live with my friend but she wouldn't mind. And Vidia, my daughter, would love to spend time with her." Speaking of Vidia. "Vid! Do you want to come down here?" I yelled. I heard her footsteps echoing from upstairs as he came running down the stairs.

"Mommy, heard you yewwing so I didn't-" she stopped when she saw Evren. "Oh? Hello, I'm Vidia Vasalisa Viktoria Hathaway." He introduced herself. Evren laughed at her boldness.

"Vidia, this I aunty Evren. She is my sister." I explained. "She and your cousin, Quinn, are going to live here with me, you and Aunty Mia." I continued.

"Hi, so Rose I'm going to get Quinn and I can pick up a pizza to." Evren offered.

"Okay, no pineapple." I said.

"I hate pineapple." We both said in unison. We both laughed. She walked out the door and minute later Mia showed up and damn did I owe her explanation.

"Hey," I started. "Okay, so I have a sister, Lissa's doctor, Evren. So her and her daughters, Quinn are going to stay her with us okay?" I asked talking very rapidly.

"Whoa, you have a sister?" She asked. I nodded uneasily. "Wow, so you met your dad right?" Another nod. "And there staying here?" Yet another nod. "Okay, so what's for supper?" She asked dropping her dark purple purse. Vidia ran and tuned on the T.V. to the Backyardagins, That's her favorite show, I would know because I can sing he whole damn theme song.

Mia and I sat down at the kitchen table, speaking in hushed voices. "Pizza by the way, that's what we're having for supper." I paused. "I think my mom is…you know…" I said hoping she could fill in the blanks. It took a while and then her face light up.

"There we go, light bulb." I said every word I said laced with sarcasm.

"You think she's sleeping with him. Hot damn. Go Janine, get it on, has more of a sex- life the her dau-"

"Do not finish that sentence." I warned she laughed. I gave her the finger.

"Wow someone is in a cranky mood." She said.

"Yeah I just found out that I have a sister and a niece and that I've been lied to for almost twenty three years. Le duh." I said and then the doorbell rang. Evren was back.

"I'll get it." Mia said.

Mia walked over in her gracious walk and opened the door in one swift movement.

"Hi," I heard Evren say from the front hall. She paused. "I don't know if Rose told you but-"

"Yeah, she did. I'm Mia we met earlier. I live here to." Then a little girl with flaming red hair came running in. Quinn.

"Quinn!" She yelled. Quinn was beautiful, she had the red hair like her mom, freckles and green eyes. She looked about the same size as Vidia, ether she was tiny for her age, or Vidia was big. Well since Dimitri was six foot seven inches I'm going to go with the second. She came running over right to me. Then she looked up at me with her adorable green eyes. Since there was a height difference I crunched down which was hard in my tights skinny jeans, and my knee highs that I was wearing.

"Hi honey I'm umm…" What was I? Her aunt? What do I say?

"Baby, that's Aunty Rose." Evren said filling in the blanks.

"Hi." She said. Vidia came running over she had three braids in her hair that had completely fallen out.

"Vid, this is your cousin Quinn." I told she immediately grabbed her hand.

"Want to watch TV with me?" Vid asked. Please say yes. Quinn nodded and they ran off. Thank the lord.

"They'll be good friends." Evren reassured me. I smiled.

"Hate to ruin this special sister moment but I want the pizza." Mia said and smiled innocently. I nodded my head

"Okay." Evren said and handed Mia the Pizza with a lot of force with a an 'oomph'. Very Rose style.

"Wow, you two are really are sisters." Mia said.

"Do you want to come with me to tell Lissa Mia can watch the kids?" I asked Evren. Evren looked over at Mia eating probably her fourth slice of pizza right out of the pizza box. Evren looked a little uneasy about the subject. "Don't worry, I trust Mia with my life. " I stated. "If you don't come I'll call you whim for the rest of your life."

"She will to." Mia said form the kitchen with her mouth full.

"Let's go." Evren said. I grabbed my leather jacket and were out the door. We walked over there and talked.

"So who is her dad?" I finally asked.

She sighed. "It was player moroi he made me feel special and the slept with me and took off, he doesn't know about her. He was a good guy I mean we dated for three years. Now he has a bad reputation with girls." She sad and that's all I needed I didn't need to press for a name that was her story. "What about you? Or do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"No, okay this is going to sound weird, but the father of my baby is a dhampir, I got pregnant because Lissa brought me back to life and it altered my DNA. He told me he loved me so I slept with him he took off the next morning to start a family with Tasha Ozera." I finished.

"Do you mean Guardian Belikov?" she asked. Great she knew him.

"Yeah Lissa's getting married to her nephew so she's her right now with Dimitri umm… Guardian Belikov." I finished.

"And he has no idea that she's his? I know his family." She asked.

"Nope. You do?" I said popping the 'P' She nodded. "It's this one." I said walking up there ungodly steep driveway. I just walked into the house, didn't even bother knocking.

"Hey guys," I said to everyone that was there which was, Dimitri, you know who, Lissa, Christian and Andre. "This is my sister. Evren."

"What?" Christian asked boldly being the first one to speak. "There can't be two of you. Why would they have more kids I thought they would stop after the way you turned out." He stated.

"Guess again my pyro friend. She was here before me." I explained.

"Hey." Evren finally said to everyone. She looked over at me mouthed 'WTF? She preggers!' I nodded on return.

"When did you find out? That you had a sister I mean." Lisa asked.

Evren replied. "About an hour ago."

"I guess you could have pieced that together, Comrade." I said because I noticed him nodding like I knew that'.

"My sister babysat you." He finally said his beautiful accent lacing very word. Evren nodded.

"Yes she did"

"Anyways just thought we'd share." I said.

"So, you have any kids?" Bitch face asked.

"Yeah a daughter that's five and a half. Quinn." She replied sweetly.

"Where's her father?" Tasha asked. Way to ruin the happy mood.

"He's not around." She replied in rude tone.

"Wow, you Hathaway's sure know how to chase them away." She said and smirked.

"Listen here Bitch face-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because my sister was pulling me out the door. We started walking home again. "I could have totally kicked her ass, why did you do that?"

"Because, I read you're medical files. One more outburst ad you would be headed out to rehab" She said. Oh…

"So you know?" I asked. Of course she did.

"Look I know I shouldn't of and I'm sorry because clearly no one knows." She said, he voice very soft.

"It's okay, just keep it to yourself." I said. "Oh! My friend just back for the court so I'm going to go see him. Can you make it back on your own?" I asked. She nodded and kept walking as I made a right and headed to Adrian's. I knocked on the door. He answered about twenty seconds later.

"Little dhampir. I've missed you." I hugged him and looked into his green eyes. Very familiar green eyes.

Oh damn.

**Okay so there it is!**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except for Quinn and Evren.**

**Haha guys thanks for the reviews. LOL wasn't actually trying to get fifty, even thought that would be great. Please review. What's wrong with rose? Green eyes? Look familiar. Review they help me type faster. BTW still getting used to the new keyboard.**

**~Hermosa pesadilla.**


	6. Oh damn!

"Oh Damn." I said aloud. "Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn, oh damn."

"What?" Adrian asked. "Not happy to see me? Because you came here and I'm pretty sure that anyone would be happy to see me." He finished. Dick head, leaving my sister like that.

"Do you know Evren Mazur?" I asked anxiously.

"Mazur?" He laughed soundlessly. "That name rings back memories." He said going for a beer in his fridge

"So you knew her?" I asked excitedly. If this is the real shit Evren is going to freak out.

"Knew her? We dated for a couple years. Well I loved her, and then was an idiot and left her. Man I'm turning into Belikov." He stated. "What has this got to do with anything? Do you know her?" He asked. I bolted it out of there and like booked it all the way home. Passing Alberta on the way, I burst through the door and started to catch my breath. My sister was there, watching me like I had three heads.

"Just give me a minute." I said in-between breaths.

"Okay." She said. "But, are you going to be a while?" She asked smirking taking a sip of her water that I desperately wanted.

"Do you know Adrian Ivashkov?" I asked she spit out her water, which answered that question.

"How do you know that son of a bitch?" She demanded. I could hear Mia, Vidia and Quinn in the other room watching what sounded like Go Diego, go. "He's the one the screwed me over, laterally, he's Quinn father." She said. I gasped, I mean I soon as I saw Adrian I knew but I can't believe that she said it though.

"Oh, damn."

"It's funny I've known you for three hours and you've got me all figured out. I think a side from the hair she looks exactly like him you're the only one who has every questioned it. Do you know him?" She asked me looking at her hand probably sad, whenever I thought about Dimitri I was sad too. Know him, I considered going out with him.

"Well you already did your homework on me, thanks again for reading my file." I said with sarcasm oozing out of me. "Oh, and I know him like a bit." I lied.

"How?" She asked blinking her eyes with unbelievably long eyelashes. "And I'm sorry." She said. "I already told you that! I saw an opportunity and I have access to every medical file so I used it."

"Pfft…I might have told Tasha that he was the father of my kid…" I was and winced, I braced myself for the yelling. Instead he just walked away; she picked up the already sleeping Quinn and carried her upstairs. "That was so weird…" I shook it off; she probably just had better self-control.

Right then I walked over to the living room where Vidia was asleep on the couch. I sat down and pulled the hair out of her face, I was about to pick her up when there was a knock at the door. I left Vidia and opened the door, Lissa came in so quickly that I didn't even say hello.

"Rose, I did something very wrong today." She said, a worried look in her eyes.

"I'm so proud." I said with mockery.

"No, Rose, I broke into somewhere." She confessed. I made face, she continued. "I was talking to Adrian on the phone and he said that he noticed something weird with Tasha's Aura before he left, like with the baby so I used compulsion and broke into the files cabinet at the doctors." She said.

"Liss! That's kind of a big deal." I stated, what was she thinking? I felt guilt and worry through the bond. "Keep your voice down Evren's upstairs."

"I saw something but I'm not sure, it could have been my mind paying tricks on me." She said nervously.

"What did you see?" I pressured.

"Well I saw, or think I saw, was that Tasha's baby wasn't a dhamp it was a moroi." She said. I filled in the blanks.

"Which mean Dimitri, isn't the father of Tasha's kid." I stated. "I'm going to be sick." I said probably paling.

"That's terrible, it's wrong." Lissa said, scrunching her nose. "But, I'm not sure I was correctly a nurse saw before I could really see d I didn't have enough energy to compel her so I told her I got lost." She reminded me.

"Well then," I started. "We need to get our hands on that file, and it just so happens that my sister has full access to them." I smirked.

"Are we scheming?" She asked wearing the same smirk.

"We are."

"So you're going to get that file right?" I asked her the next morning. I begged all last night and she finally agreed.

"Yes, you take Quinn and go to Lissa and I'll meet you there in an hour then I have to go back to work after so you're going to watch her for the day." She said and smiled innocently, she turned around and stared walking away.

"Adrian's going to be at Lissa's today." I told her and when I did she stopped dean n her tracks she turned back around. "But you don't have to acknowledge his presence because he's playing my baby daddy." I said, she groaned and walked away.

I laughed, I was thinking about this grand apology I better be getting rom Tasha. Mia had left earlier and I put on the girls coats and we drove over there since it was very cold out. We just barged in without knocking. "Hey." I yelled to whoever was listening.

"Do you ever knock?" I heard Christian's snarky tone. "Jesus." He finished.

"Sorry." I walked in with both the girls. Tasha immediately got up.

"Rose, I'm so sorry about what I said it was so rude and I'm really sorry." She said that was it? Lying little skank.

"_Rose forgive her."_ Lissa snapped through the bond when the silence when on for too long.

"That's okay, I'm sorry for my behavior to." I said, I wonder what would happed if I decided to bring up Tasha's moroi baby. I shook the cruel thought away.

"Who's this?" asked a voice that I acknowledged was Adrian's, I had not even noticed him, he wore a white button up shirt a pair of dark jeans. He looked good.

"This is my niece, Quinn." I said. She did a cute little wave and joined her cousin who was playing with Andre.

"Evren has a kid?" Tasha asked.

"Evren?" Squeaked Adrian. Crap. "Ah Rose? Do we need to have a private conversation?" Adrian asked me tilting his head to the other room.

"Yeah probably." I said walking by him to the other room.

"You're kidding me right now, right?" He asked running his hands through his hair. "Evren." He said. "Is she coming?" He asked.

"I'm sorry."

Right then the doorbell rang. "Hide me" He squealed like a little girl.

I grabbed him the hand a pulled him out in the kitchen to where Tasha was apologizing to Evren. She obviously excepting. The she turned to where I guess she figured I was. And she dropped the bag in her hand almost exposing the folder I ran and grabbed it a shove d it back in the back.

"Evren, let's go." I snapped. She just kept staring at him.

"Hi." He finally said to him wide eyed.

"Hi." He replied in her exact tone.

"Hate to break up the little reunion that's going on but, Evren needs to go back to work." I said leaning towards her bag with the file in it. "Evren, let's go." I snapped again, I needed to know the truth.

"Oh, I have to go…" She said glancing back at my expression.

"Yeah," He said. Idiot. She turned around grabbed me by the arm and yanked me out the door. I soon as we were in her car, it smelt like pine trees and babies.

"Hi." I said mocking her star struck tone she used towards Adrian. She smacked in the arm.

"Okay, it was a lot to take in." She said pouting her lip. "I have to tell him about Quinn, it's only fair." She said. I ignored the comment and reached for the folder.

"I can't open it." I said with shaky voice. How wrong would it be to do that to someone? But how wrong is it for me not to tell him?

"You probably think it's wrong but, if she's keeping the secret you have to tell him." She said full of the confidence I wish I had.

"Okay," I opened the folder. And sighed at the results. Lissa was right; her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Tasha was having a moroi baby. Dimitri was not the father. "Part of me wished that her baby was his because I know how terrible it is to keep this from him and how terrible it's going to be telling him." I said a tear rolling down my cheek. I sniffled and whipped the tear, ore threating to spill down. How could anybody be so cruel?

"You really love him don't you?" She asked sincerely. I nodded and a started balling my eye out.

"It's going to crush him." I sobbed. She embraced him.

"I know it's going to be really hard for you to tell him that," She began in a motherly tone or a very good older sister tone. "But, when one door closes to doors open." She continued. "And his to doors could be you and Vidia."

"I still loath him for what he did to me thought, I dreamt about him being poisoned or getting hit by bus but, I wouldn't wish this on him." I said with dried tears on my face. "Until I can fully trust him, I can't tell him about her…I can't have him hating me to." I said, my voice cracking at that last part.

"Why would he hate you, sweetheart?" She asked. _Sweetheart._ That's what he calls her.

"Five years, five years I've kept her a secret from him." I whispered.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've kept my secret for six." She and laughed. I laughed too. "I'm going to tell him tonight." She blurted out after an awkward silence.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I hate to be negative Rose but, pretending to be pregnant with someone's kid I just as bad as having someone's kid and not telling them." She said ad felt like a bullet in her heart. "I have kept this secret way to long Rose. He deserves to know, and so does Dimitri." She explained. I snapped.

"You don't own me!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said raising her hands in a defensive position.

"I better go back inside, thank for getting the file." I said toneless and walked back inside.

"Rose we were thinking about going Christmas shopping tomorrow." Lissa told me as I re-entered, I saw a look on Adrian's face saying that he was disappointed because Evren didn't enter the room. Ten my phone beeped and I went to go get it.

**She has a baby! Five year old kid! Damn.**

**-A**

I looked up from the tiny screen and saw his face. Crushed. I could tell because his usually sparkly eyes were filled with dreariness. Is that what Dimitri feels like around me and Vidia? I that how I felt when I found out he 'knocked up' Tasha? I replied the only sensible thing.

**I'm so sorry.**

**-R**

"Excuse me." I heard him mumble as her hurried out of the room.

"Uncle Adie, where are you going?" I heard Andre call out.

"He'll be back." I think. I stopped listening to the conversations around; I was to zoned out to even care. I was too worried about Adrian and Evren and oh yeah, how I'm going to explain to my ex how his baby is not actually his baby….great.

**So sorry about the long wait! Please review. **_**How am I doing writing wise?**_** I really want to know! So, how is Rose going to tell Dimitri about Tasha? And how is Evren going to tell Adrian? Guess this wasn't this Christmas everyone planned for….Review!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	7. Teaser

"Where's Evren?" Lissa asked coming into the room. "Because she's my doctor and I'm kind of freaking out."

"She'll be back after Christmas that's four days can you handle that?" I asked Vidia was still in bed after having a late night. Mia had slept over at Eddies again so it's just been me and her.

"She went to the court with Adrian and Quinn for Christmas." I explained hopping on the couch, I was pretty tired myself. I shut my eyes and focused on her soft voice.

"So when are you going to tell Dimitri about the baby." Lissa said. My eyes shot open and then I slowly closed him again. "You know that it's not fair to not tell him and its Christmas time." I stayed silent.

I wish that I didn't know about this well I wish that there was an easier way to tell him. I wish I could I had the guts to tell him about Vidia.

"Rose, you have to tell him today? Promise?" She asked, with hope. I opened my eyes again and stared at the blank ceiling.

"Promise." I agreed. "Actually I'm going to do that now can you watch Vidia?"

**Okay so here's a little teaser. I'm going to continue writing this story but the updates won't be as quick because I still writing my other one, Holding out for a hero. If you haven't read it already please check it out!**

**And review and tell me what you think about this little teaser and Holding out for a hero. It would mean so much especially because I have a bad case of writers block and I really want people to review.**

**How is Rose going to tell him? How is Dimitri going to take it? Will Dimitri believe her? And will Rose tell Dimitri about Vidia? Tell me please! By clicking the new, fancy looking review button.**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	8. Somebody hurt him

"Where's Evren?" Lissa asked coming into the room. "Because she's my doctor and I'm kind of freaking out."

"She'll be back after Christmas that's four days can you handle that?" I asked Vidia was still in bed after having a late night. Mia had slept over at Eddies again so it's just been me and her.

"She went to the court with Adrian and Quinn for Christmas." I explained hopping on the couch, I was pretty tired myself. I shut my eyes and focused on her soft voice.

"So when are you going to tell Dimitri about the baby." Lissa said. My eyes shot open and then I slowly closed him again. "You know that it's not fair to not tell him and its Christmas time." I stayed silent.

I wish that I didn't know about this well I wish that there was an easier way to tell him. I wish I could I had the guts to tell him about Vidia.

"Rose, you have to tell him today? Promise?" She asked, with hope. I opened my eyes again and stared at the blank ceiling.

"Promise." I agreed. "Actually I'm going to do that now can you watch Vidia?"

"Really?" Lissa asked, her jade green eyes popping out of her head. You really notice her eyes when her hair is pulled back kind of like gems.

"No. I need time and as much as you can get me." I said getting up from the couch. "I have to shower so if Vidia wakes up…"I said plastering a giant smile on my face.

"Got it."

"Mommy how come I don't have a Daddy?" Vidia asked and my heart shattered. I wanted to cry, _you do and he loves you I know he does._ She was sitting at the kitchen table with her coloring book.

"Remember how we talked about diversity? You have tanner skin then some people." I asked sitting down next to her. She continued to scribble on her paper she looked up at me with her big brown eyes and long dark lashes.

"Yeah and some people have a mommy and a daddy and some have just a mommy. Or how some people have really dark skin and some really light." She finished pouting her lip out, he hand rested on her cheek.

"Exactly. You're a very smart girl."

"Yeah but everyone makes fun of me because I don't have one." She went on and a tear leaked down my cheek. "Mommy what's wrong?" She asked. I blinked away the rest of the tears.

"Nothing honey I just love you so much." I said she smiled and turned back to coloring. The doorbell rang and before I knew it Vidia hopped of her chair and ran to the door and ran to try and catch up but the door was already open.

"Guardian Belikov!" She said. "Why are you here!" She said with the same enthusiasm.

"I can go…" He said. He truly was perfect with her. Maybe the problem was that I didn't want him in her life but that I didn't want him to take her away from me.

"No stay!" She said he walked in and she shut the door. "Are you here to colour with me?" She asked.

"Well I'm actually here to talk to your mother..."He explained. What did he want to talk to me about? He looked up at me and I nodded.

"Vidia can you go colour in room for a minute or two?" I asked and she practically ran up the stairs to her room.

"She is exactly like you." Dimitri commented. I raised my eyebrows tell him to continue on about why he was here. "Lissa said you wanted to talk to me about something." She said.

I am going to fucking kill her.

But I guess it's now or never.

"Oh yeah, Dimitri I care about despite everything and that's why I doing this." I walked over to my purse and grabbed Tasha's medical file and handed it to him.

"What's this about?" He asked he looked down and started reading it and slowly his face grew more angry than ever.

"Dimitri I am so sorry." He handed the file back to me and stormed out of the house and I winced when the door slammed shut.

"Mommy!" I heard a call.

"You can come down now." I called back and soon enough she appeared down the stairs. I picked her up.

"Where did Dimitri go?" She asked. "I wanted to how him my colouring."

"He had to leave." I said.

"Why?"

"Sometime people hurt other people and it does hurt a lot and someone hurt Dimitri, they kept a big secret from him."

"So someone hurt him?" Vidia asked me batting her lashes. She looked sad, sad for him.

"Yeah someone did honey." I explained.

"Maybe I should make a card?" she offered. I nodded and set her down on her feet and she went back to her table and began to scribble on a blank piece of paper.

The thing is, is that Dimitri was hurt because someone hurt him but...

I was doing the same thing.

* * *

"_Rose I thing that everyone is kind of going to spend Christmas on their own this year, like Mia is staying with Eddie and me, Christian, Andre and Tasha. When Tasha leaves we can exchange gifts and everything_." Lissa said through the bond. I agreed just because if the awkwardness the would be circling through the air. She didn't mention Dimitri, I think she felt guilty that she sent Dimitri over but in the long run it was the right decision.

I heard the theme song to Dora and started humming along when the doorbell rang once again.

Dimitri.

Except it didn't look like Dimitri. His guardian mask had wiped off and his eyes were a little bit red, he'd been crying. I knew he wanted a kid and he must have been so excited when he found out Tasha was expecting I felt that more guilty about not telling him.

"Hey." I said because I didn't know what else to say, I'm sorry? I'm sorry that your girlfriend isn't pregnant with your kid?

"Hi." he replied, I opened the door wider so he could come in. "I wanted to say goodbye to Vidia before I left I have a Christmas present for her and I have one for you to." he said grabbing to small boxes and handing them to me. I heard the patter of vid's footsteps and he gasped in surprise.

"Dimitri! I'm so happy you're here I made you something. My mommy told me that someone hurt you so I made you a card so that you could get better and color with me." she explained grabbing his hand and leading him to the kitchen. He looked back at me andi followed them.

"Honey-" I started but I was cut off by her high patched demanding time.

"Guardian Belikov now you sit here and I sit tapered and now we colour." she hopping into her sit, she looked frustrated when Dimitri didn't follow her orders.

"Actually sweetheart I'm leaving on a plane later tonight so I can't stay." he said that the word "plane" caught my attention.

"You're leaving?" I asked j don't know why but my heart shattered, I really wanted him to stay.

"Yeah," He replied. " I'm going home to Russia to spend Christmas with my family since you know everything was true she attempted it she got me drunk enough to compel me and took of my clothes and made me believe I got her pregnant when some sleaze bag moroi did." he explained.

"Don't go." I blurted out...I was supposed to say that in my head too late to go back now. "I mean me and Vidia are spending Christmas alone so if you wanted to join us..." I continued.

"Please!" Vidia begged. Dimitri looked back and forth between me and Vidia.

"You want me to spend Christmas with you guys?" He asked dumbfounded. Vidia was blurting out "yes"

"I mean only if you wanted to you don't have to like, if you want to go to Russia omen that's cool..." I ranted on. He laughed and nodded a yes and Vidia was jumping around in excitement.

"Okay honey, I know you're excited but it is time for bed so say goodnight to dimitri." I said to her she pouted.

"Goodnight Dimitri." she said hugging the bottom of his legs and then turned around and ran up the stairs. I glanced back a Dimitri once more and the followed Vidia up the stairs. I walked into her rooms and helped her slip on her pajamas she went to used the washroom while I tidied up her room a bit. She came and flashed her pearly whites.

"I brushed my teeth mommy." She said

"Good job sweetie." She hopped into bed and I gave her, her favorite teddie bear and she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight mommy." She whispered.

"Goodnight sweetie." I kissed her forehead when she spoke again.

"Mommy do you think my card help Dimitri feel better?" she asked I nodded and smiled.

"I do." before walking out of her room I flipped her night light on and made sure her door was wide open the I quietly walked down the stairs. Dimitri was sitting right where I left him and the kitchen counter.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat if something or do you need anything?" I offered he shook his head.

"Why are you letting me stay here?" He wondered and I shrugged only because I didn't know that answer myself.

"You want to watch a movie with me?" I asked.

"Sure." Was his only answer. He sat down on the edge of the couch and since I really didn't want things to be awkward I set a pillow on his lap and rested my head on it. He was for sure taken aback. He stroked my hair out of my face as if this was a daily thing that we'd been doing for years.

"Why did you leave five years ago?" I asked it was a question I thought I would never get to ask.

"I thought it was best for you and I was scared, scared of my feelings towards you and scared of the consequences." he admitted his mask finally fell and it broke me to see him like that.

I sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry things ended up the way they did." I whispered that pirate movie that was playing in the background slowly faded out all I could see is the man I fell so hard for five years ago.

"I'm not…not anymore." He said and leaned in and hi lips brushed over mine.

I flashed back to all of the kissed that we've shared; the lust charm to the cabin and all of the stolen ones in between his mouth was the perfect match for mine. My hands went to the back of his neck and played with his hair and I was wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Dimitri." I whispered as we pulled away. I looked up into his eyes.

Love.

**Yay I am finished the chapter hopefully it met everyone's expectations**

**13+ Reviews and I'll update by Thursday**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	9. The truth

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

_Flashback_

_I could not believe what I just read on the file I was seriously pissed off. How could she lie to me like that? I would have left her if it wasn't for the baby…that wasn't even mine. I was nearing Lissa's house I knew that Tasha was by herself there. I walked up and opened the door I slipped of my shoes and walked to the family room where he was._

"_Hey Dimka." She smiled like nothing was wrong and that's what really bothered me, that she had no problem lying._

"_Why would you lie to me about the baby? I know it's a moroi so tell me the truth!" I yelled I was not wasting any more time on this women. _

"_Dimitri who told you?" She asked. My god…_

"_Doesn't matter all I know is that it wasn't you!" I shouted. _

"_I'm sorry but I knew you we're going to leave me and then I found out I was pregnant and..." She argued back. I walked away from her and went downstairs to get my things. She followed my down._

"_Dimitri, where are you going?" She demanded he word were laced with sadness._

"_Russia." I said firmly zipping up my suitcase. I picked it up and began walking out of the bedroom. I grabbed Roza's and Vidia's Christmas present._

_Roza. _

_I have to say goodbye. _

"_Wait! Dmitri do go, please don't go." She begged, but honestly why would I stay?_

"_Who is the father?" I asked I needed to know before I left._

"_Devin Conta." She said finally, I had only met him once. I shook my head in disbelief. I opened the door and grabbed my suitcase. "Please don't go! Don't go!" She called after me._

"_You're pathetic." I snapped. I continued to walk._

"_Please! Please don't go!" She yelled at me. I put my suitcase in the truck in my car and got in the front seat. I'm done with her crazy drama. I pulled out of the driveway and made my way over to Roza's house._

**Rose P.O.V.**

**Present time.**

"Dimitri." I gasped.

He continued to kiss my neck and I rolled my eyes into the back of my head. It was like a burning sensation when he touched me…something's never change.

"Comrade, comrade stop." I breathed. He pulled back and whispered very teasingly.

"That didn't sound entirely convincing." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry." He then said.

I smacked him.

Right across the face. He looked take a back so I put my hand on his cheek were I slapped him and I pressed my lips to his.

"Never ever leave me again." I said. "That's why I slapped you because you left me all alone."

"I'm so sorry," He whispered. I felt really bad it suddenly hit me that he lost what he thought was his baby. He laid down on the couch and I stood up and got myself a glass of water. I gulped it down quickly and I went back to the couch.

"Come upstairs and cuddle with me." I demanded climbing on top of him. "Actually first I want to talk."

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" He asked slipping his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest. He smelt like his amazing after shave and he felt like home.

"Why did you leave me?" I asked. The movie was still playing in the background.

"I thought it was for the best and honestly I was scared because of the consequences of us being together. I was scared because I loved you." He replied.

"Well I'm really sad that you left but I'm happy you're back and I really want a second chance with you." I said into his chest.

"I'm glad because I want to be with you." He replied. "And I really want to be in Vidia's life." He continued and my heart fluttered but, guilt rose in my chest. I was doing the same thing as Tasha and I knew how made he'd be when I tell him.

"Dimitri I didn't get you a Christmas present." I stated.

"Answer one question honestly for me and that will be my Christmas present. Who is Vidia's father?" He asked. It's not like I didn't know what the question was going to be and he knew that I knew what question he was going to ask.

"I'll answer it but you have to wait until Christmas." I stated and smiled he nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"Now you can come upstairs and snuggle with me." I said climbing off him. I shivered because he was so warm and it felt like I had just walked outside in the snow when I got off him. He got off the couch and I grabbed his hand and I lead him upstairs to my room. We passed a bunch of pictures on the way, I love pictures lot of them where Vidia and I or Vidia and the family.

"Nice room." Dimitri commented. I pulled the covers up from the bed and climbed in. Dimitri went in on the other side.

"You know if you don't snuggle me right you're going to have to sleep in the spare bedroom in the basement." I warned he chuckled almost silently I wish I could have turned quick enough to see him smile but I didn't. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into him. I fit perfectly in between his arms. It was quiet for thirty seconds.

"Wannna fuck?" I asked him I didn't even need to turn to know that he was rolling his eyes at me, he pulled me closer and soon enough my eyes shut and I drifted off into a deep blissful sleep.

I woke up cold. No one had their arms wrapped around me and that made me sad. Where did he go? I listen closely to see if I could hear anything, I heard the high pitched laugh off my daughter and pots and pans clashing. I got out of bed and made my way down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Vidia exclaimed running towards me. "Me and Dimitri are making breakfast for you Mommy!" She said.

I gasped. "Are you?" I asked. "Morning." I said directing it t Dimitri. I feel like a lot is going to be awkward because I didn't know if last night was more than it was supposed to.

"Yeah we made pancakes and smoothies." She said pointing to the kitchen counter. I smiled brightly at her.

"Mommy, I'm going to get my sweater it's in the other room." She announced and marched to the laundry room.

"So…about last night," I started. "I really liked going to sleep next to you…but I think that you just ended it with Tasha and yeah it might be too soon."

"I never loved her. It's you always been you." He reassured. "I lost you once and I never want it to happen again. I loved holding you close to me. And I love Vidia hell, I got up a six his morning, a total of three hours of sleep." Vidia ran back in the room with her sweater on backwards.

"Honey it's on backwards." I informed her. I grabbed he fleece sweater and fixed it so It can be put on properly. "There."

"Mommy I don't want to finish cooking…can you? I want to watch Dora." She whispered.

"Of course Honey." She ran off and sat down on her chair and soon enough the theme song for Dora was playing.

"You're really turning me on right now Comrade. I mean you're cooking for me and you cuddled with me….turning me on." He laughed.

"You're sending me mixed signals…" He informed. I thought about it and he was right. I wanted to be with him.

"You're right-"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" He asked cutting me off. I stood there wide eyed. My answer was obvious.

"Yeah." I said biting my lip. "Yeah…enough with mixed signals, I want to be with you."

In one second his lips were pressed to mine. I backed up until I was pressed up against the cupboard his lips still attached to mine. Dimitri started moving his hands on my bare thighs.

"Dimitri…" I moaned. "My daughter is right there." I giggled. I wrapped my hands around his neck and played with his hair. "We should stop…but tonight Vidia will go to sleep early because Santa is coming so we'll see…"

"Okay, you want some pancakes?" He asked, I nodded in response and he set a plate with three pancakes in front to me.

"Vidia!" I called. "Pancakes." Dimitri sat down another plate in front of me and I cut it up into little pieces. And poured some syrup on the side.

She came and climbed up on the chair and ate her pancakes with Dimitri and me. "Look at us like a nice big family." I said with a slight tease in my voice. Dimitri smiled and Vidia just kept on eating. When she was finished she went to watch Dora again.

"Mommy is Santa going to remember to bring Dimitri's presents here?" Vidia asked. I was braiding her long thick locks out of her face; she didn't like to have it in her face when she slept. I looked up and locked eyes with Dimitri who winked.

"Yes Santa will remember." I assured her. "Come on it's time for bed or Santa won't come." I said trying to pick her up.

"No I want to Dimitri to tuck me in." She pouted. I looked at Dimitri and shrugged. He picked Vidia up and carried her all the way up the stairs. I got up from the chair and started to put all the dishes in the dishwasher and I was whipping off the counters.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and my breath caught.

"Oh my god." I breathed. "You came out of nowhere, damn it don't laugh." I said as he chuckled.

"Мне так жаль." He whispered in my ear. I took that as an apology.

"Did she go down easy?" I asked. He nodded. I pulled away and went into the laundry room and pulled out all the presents from Santa and stuck them under the tree.

"Even one for Dimitri." I teased.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"I didn't. Santa did." I replied. "I'm really happy you decided to spend Christmas with us." I explained wrapping my hands around his neck. "And I'm ready to answer your question."

"Wait first I want to say I love you Rose…I love you so much." Tears welled up in my eyes. " I love you." He repeated.

"Don't say that…" I was full out crying now, he's going to hate me. I did the same thing that Tasha did.

"Why? I love you."

"Dimitri…You're Vidia's father."

**INTENSE!**

**Please review! Like please!**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla**


	10. Why are you in Mommy's bed?

"Wha-what?" He stuttered. "Don't even joke." A tear leaked down my cheek…He didn't believe me.

"I'm shadow- Kissed, weird things can happen to me and plus, you're the only guy I've ever slept with." He didn't say anything for a couple minutes. I sat there in complete silence while he showed an expression of his face that I couldn't read. "Say something please."

"Why would you lie to me?" He demanded in the scary calm voice that I hated.

"What? I lied because you left me with a baby. You left!" My heart was beating so loud that I'm sure my sleeping daughter would soon be awakened. "You left…us."

"Because I didn't know that you were having a baby!" He argued back. I shut down. His face softened. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Let me get this straight. You love Vidia but not me; you wouldn't come back for me." I rolled my eyes and started walking up the stairs.

"Rose, wait." He called after me, he grabbed my arm and I faced him.

"No! I'm tired of waiting for you." I argued trying to hold back tears that I'm sure would eventually fall. "I waited for you for five years, me and your daughter. And I can't wait anymore." And the tears fell.

"Rose, I never meant to hurt you so much. I love you and I love _our_ daughter. So much." He said back he walked closer to me and cupped my cheeks wiping away the tears.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He wondered, you could see the confusion on his face.

"You have a daughter to think about." I announced.

"I know I'm still kind of freaking out." He stated and honestly it made perfect sense.

"Do you want her? Do you want me…?" I asked. Before I could answer he had his lips pressed to mine and his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Of course I do." He said in between kisses. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and he groaned and our tongues battled for dominance. Dimitri broke the kiss and started kissing my neck and Dimitri's hand went to my ass. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned all the back and let Dimitri kiss all the way down my chest; it was the best feeling in the world. Like coming alive for the first time. I leaned forward and pressed my lips back to his and then pulled away.

"That was fun." I teased. I bit my lip trying to hold back a smile my insides were turning and my panties were kind of damp.

"Yeah." He groaned. His member probably wasn't feeling to fun.

"Come cuddle." I demanded. He groaned, that was probably the last thing he wanted to do. I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs once again. "Here I want to show you something." I still held is hand and our fingers interlocked. I opened the door to Vidia's room.

She was lying on her side, the two braids that I had done in her hair were lose and bits of pieces were hanging round her face.

"That's our daughter." I whispered. I was still looking at her, she was beautiful. I smiled, she was part me and part him. I looked back up at Dimitri and to my dismay Dimitri had tears in his eyes.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

"Don't cry." I said. Vidia started to toss and turn so Dimitri and I left her room. We made our way across the hall and into my room. "Don't cry." I repeated. I touched his face and brushed away his tears.

"She is just really beautiful and she's mine. She's ours." He stated. And I smiled.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure that she's going to be up at six in the morning excited about Christmas." I said and hopped in bed. Dimitri crawled I beside me and I rested my head on his chest and fell into a blissful sleep.

No more secrets.

**LINE BREAK**

"Dimitri! Wake up! Why are you in mommy's bed?" I heard Vidia say. I would love to hear the answer to that.

"Umm…." He started I giggled.

"Mommy! Let's go open presents." Vidia said. Dimitri lifted her up on the bed so that she could jump on me. I groaned when she landed on me.

"Well I have a special present for you." I announced. Dimitri and I sat up so our backs were sitting up against the backboard he knew that I was going to tell her. Vidia sat crossed legged facing us. "Remember how you were asking about your…dad? Well your dad is here."

"He is?" She asked looking around.

"Yeah he's right here." I said and pointed to Dimitri.

"Daddy?" She asked and he nodded. She leaped right on him and wrapped her arms around him. I smiled.

"Hi sweetheart." He said.

"This is so awesome! Can we go open presents now?" She asked. I pulled back the sheets and climbed out of bed getting the shivers.

"Let's go, _Daddy._" I said emphasizing the 'Daddy.' I'm pretty sure that he thought this was going to be easy, but let me tell you something she gets her temper from me. Dimitri then got out of bed and Vid grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs.

"_Merry Christmas boo! How is everything?"_ Lissa said interrupting my thoughts.

"_I've been meaning to call you. Guess what? I told Dimitri about Vidia's father_ ." I said back to her.

"_Oh my! Was he surprised? Yay! One big happy family. Not so much over here, Tasha has been complaining for hours."_

"_I'm not surprised. And he didn't believe me a first but then he smartened up."_ I said rolling my eyes. Of course Tasha was making a fuss about things, it's her own fault for lying. I was half expecting for Dimitri to leave but I guess he just likes me more.

"_Good. So Tasha is leaving in a couple of days so, I'm going to gather the crew and then we can have our own Christmas together."_ Liss said, good, no more Tasha.

"_We'll be there, but I have to go Vidia is dying to open up presents. Kisses!"_ I walked out of my room- our room, I think- and made my way down the stairs, the floor cracking. On the way down I noticed all the family pictures. I guess it was time to take new ones…with Dimitri.

"Mommy! Hurry up." Vidia yelled. She had patience like me to…

"Coming. Patience." Other than a coupe flaws I have to say Vidia is pretty well behaved. She gets that from Dimitri.

"Okay. Let's open them up."

**LINE BREAK**

"Wow, Honey Santa brought you a lot of gifts." I remarked. It was cute to watch her innocence and how happy she was when Santa ate her cookies. Santa had gotten her a bunch of stuff that she didn't need and so Did Dimitri and I. I sat back to go make breakfast when Dimitri came up behind me.

"Spoiling the first born is very natural." He said. _First born?_

"First born?" I asked puzzled, what was he taking about? Did he want more kids?

"Ummm…."

"You want more kids?" I asked it was a dumb question really of course he wanted kids he found out yesterday that he had one and he didn't see the first four years of her life.

"Well, yeah, I love kids…do you?" He asked I could tell he was embarrassed by the conversation his voice was more soft and he wasn't looking me in the eyes.

"I never really thought about it. I mean, I love Vidia but she _was_ an accident. Don't get me wrong the best accident ever but I-" I couldn't think, his is moving too fast. "We're going too fast."

"Roza, I didn't mean to pressure you." He said and I felt like it took a load off. Almost like I could breathe normally again.

"I know and I do want more kids because being an only child sucks and I'm sure you had fun growing up with sisters." I replied.

"Speaking of them I should let them know I have a child and a…?"

"Most would say girlfriend." I teased him. It's fun to do that, we really are the most incompatible people ever. But what can I say opposites attract. Dimitri walked over the phone and dialed a number and put it on speaker phone so I could listen in on the conversation.

"Oh my god! You need to hang up." I said honestly his mom knowing is kind of freaking me out.

"привет?" I heard a feminine voice com through the other side of the phone.

"Mama, it's Dimka." Dimitri said. And his mother went crazy she started ranting off in Russian. "I know mom I miss you to but I have some news for you."

**OMG! I am so sorry about the hold up. I have major writers block!**

**I need ideas. Please review! And tell me your ideas.**

**Do you think Dimitri and Rose should have another baby?**

**~Hermosa Pesadilla **


	11. Merry Christmas

"What is it, Dimka?" His mother asked him. I probably could have thrown up right now.

"Well," she started. "I have a…umm."

"Spit it out." One of his sisters yelled.

"A daughter." He finally said and gasp's immediately filled the other end of the phone.

"What?" Someone said. I couldn't tell who by the amount of people talking at the moment. That made my heart race.

"Заткнись!" Dimitri exclaimed. I guessed that it meant be quiet because the other end of the phone silenced and my heart was thumping so loud I'm pretty sure that his family heard it through the phone.

"How did this happen?" His mother asked.

"Pretty much the usual way." Dimitri answered and I burst out laughing and then Dimitri turned to me and I covered my mouth but I couldn't help it.

"Dimka who was that?" A different voice asked.

"My….girlfriend." He answered. The shouting started again.

"Hold up hold up…Oh my god hold up." Another voice said through the crowed. "You got a girlfriend? How did you manage that?" She asked again. I think that was Viktoria.

"He got her pregnant." Another girl replied.

"So who's this moroi chick?"

"That's kind of insulting!" I exclaimed before I could stop myself.

"Roza." Dimitri warned. "Just bag it for a second." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rose is her name?"

"Yeah and thing is, is that she's a dhampir. We can reproduce together because she is shadow-kissed." Dimitri said. Way to drop the bomb on them.

"Yeah just get that out there." I muttered. I didn't need them to think I was a freak but hey.

"Can we see your little girl?" His mother asked. "We have Skype." Dimitri looked over to me and I nodded. I can't believe I just nodded I'm going to have to meet them. Nerves shot through my body and I had butterfly's in my stomach. Scratch that there was spiders, caterpillars and every single creepy crawlers you could ever think of inside my stomach. Okay now I feel like really throwing up.

"My laptop's upstairs." I said and ran up the stairs to grab my MacBook and carefully brought it down the stairs and soon enough the laptop was ringing and I ran into the other room and hid.

"Rose, are you joking?" He asked and then then ringing stopped and voices started talking.

"Dimka?" They asked.

"Hi everyone." He said back.

"So where is she?" Someone asked. He turned and looked at me I muttered that she was playing in the den.

"Yeah Rose just went to get her." He explained I quickly shut my eyes cringing when he said my name, I have never been so nervous.

"We want to meet her to." Someone said. Dimitri looked at me and I slowly started walking over my stomach was in knots, what were they going to think of me? I'm so young well compared to him. I walked over and was now completely in the camera.

"Hello." I said sitting on Dimitri's lap. He wrapped my hands around my waist and I calmed down a little.

"Damn your pretty." Viktoria said. I knew it was her she was the youngest looking one. I smiled and said thanks.

"Hi honey, I'm Olena." His mother I knew it right away. I smiled.

"I'm Rose." I said shyly and did a wave. Everyone was introduced to me via Skype even Dimitri's nephew and niece. He had such a nice family.

"Okay so I'm going to get my daughter so one sec." I said and got up ran to the den. Vidia was playing with her blocks talking to herself of her imaginary friends.

"Honey, we have some people we want you to meet." I said bending down to meet her eyes.

"Who?" She asked still playing with her blocks.

"Daddy's mom and sisters." I explained. "Come one." I said reaching for her but she swatted at me.

"Hey," I said grabbing her arm. "We don't hit."

She muttered a sorry and I picked her up and brought her down stairs she jumped out of my arms and ran to her father and he picked her and sat her down on his lap.

"This is my daughter Vidia." He told them. She waved.

"Oh my goodness she's beautiful." I heard his family continue to rant about how pretty she was and I mean she was pretty. She was my beautiful baby girl smiles and all.

**LINE BREAK**

"We should go to Russia." Dimitri said. I set down my coffee mug and looked up at him and nodded.

"I would like that." I said. He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. Inside were three plane tickets to Russia. "What is this?" I asked. My heart fluttered he wanted to take me there, us there.

"Lissa got them for us…she asked Alberta for time off for you and…were going." He said. I smiled and ran to hug him.

"We're going to Russia."

"Yeah." He said and I pressed my lips to his.

"When do we leave?" I asked him.

"28 hours." He said I grew bug eyed.

"A day? I have to start packing now." I said running out of the kitchen. Dimitri grabbed my arm and pulled me into him he wrapped me into a tight embrace.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you to." I said. He lips came down and met mine. I pulled away but my lip. "Would it be cheesy if I said that my Christmas present to you was that you get to take me to the bedroom and take me so hard that I couldn't walk tomorrow?"

"Yes…but I would still love it."

"Well then Merry Christmas." I said and ran up the stairs. Vidia was asleep and has been for a couple hours. I ran into the room and shut the door. Did I really just do that? Breath. I can do this.

He opened the door and came in _their_ room.

I sat on the bed and Dimitri climbed on top of me and pressed his lips to mine. It was amazing like none of the other kisses I've shared with anyone. It started slow and then soon enough we were sucking each other's faces off. He ran his tongue on my lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him, there was no battling he won and his tongue shot into my mouth. His hands made their way underneath me and grabbed my top and pulled it over me, he through it across the room, out of our way.

Dimitri's hands went from my back to my soaking wet panties and started massaging me through the materiel. I moaned and I felt Jace smirk against my lips. He began to ignore my panties and dove to fingers into me. A jolt of pleasure ran through me and a moan escaped my lips as my head shot back. I removed his pants and his member was digging into my stomach. I arched my back and he removed my bra.

His mouth attacked my nipple, sucking and nipping. It was amazing and then he repeated his actions by pleasuring my other one I never wanted his to stop touching me. The he traced his hands on the curves of my body all the way down to my panties and then he pulled them off. He kissed all the way down my body and his tongue licked my clit.

I moaned…really loud. Then his tongue plunged into me and began swirling around inside of me. I moaned his name and dragged my nails across the sheets he must have noticed because he groaned against my clit. "Dimitri…I'm so close." I could feel the heat wave wash through me and the heat building of in my stomach. I through my head back and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I came.

"Did you like that?" He asked faking innocence, we rolled over so I was on top. I went down on him and pulled of his boxers revealing his hardness.

"Roza you don't have to do that." He said. I rolled my eyes at him.

My mouth went straight to that problem as I licked some of the pre cum from his tip. He groaned as I took him into my mouth and throating him. Sucking and licking until he was moaning. My hands went to massage his balls and he growled…so hot.

"Roza…" He groaned. "I'm going to come." He said and he was right. I swallowed all of him and kissed all the way up his chest and neck. Dimitri flipped us over and positioned himself to enter me. "Protection?" He asked.

"No…I mean you more kids and so do I so whatever happens, happens." He grinned.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

I opened my legs wider as he started to settle in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, giving him that extra oomph as he pushed in me. He moved his cock in circular motions hitting my g-spot every time. "Dimitri go faster…ohhh…unnghh." I moaned. He picked up his pace but I could tell he was holding himself back and it was killing me. I flipped us over so I was on top and slam myself onto his dick and began to rock.

"Holy Fuck Roza." He moaned as I started to move in circular motions. "Keep going." He said encouraging me to keep going. This was actually my first time on top so the encouraging was nice to here.

"I'm going to…" I started.

"I know me to." Five seconds later I pooled all over him. Clearly that wasn't enough to drive him he flipped us over one more and pounded into me.

"Fuck." He cried as he realised. He pulled out of me and we laid there breathing heavily in silenced. "That was-"

"I know." I finished for him. I laid down with my head on his chest and fell into a blissful sleep

**Figured that I should update…with the world ending and all**

_**REVIEW!**_

**I should spend my last day on earth getting reviews!**

**Review like there's no tomorrow lol**

**I know that it was been a while but between work, sports and school I have no time!**

**~HP **


End file.
